Absalom
|-|Avatar of Chaos= |-|Former Absalom= Summary Absalom, also known as the Chaos Avatar, was the former leader of Nephilim, now deceased, and the first of his kind to exist. After losing to Death, Absalom is resurrected as the source of all corruption throughout the kingdoms and he later proved to be the main antagonist and last boss of Darksiders II. Absalom had planned to end all things and recreate the kingdoms his image but he was eventually killed by the rider who had already killed him before. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 3-A via Environmental Destruction overtime with Corruption Name: "Absalom", "Avatar of Chaos" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 300 years old, was the first Nephilim Classification: The First Nephilim, Former leader of the Nephilim, Avatar of Chaos, Corruption Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Reduction (Absolution slows down enemies when hit), Corruption (Type 2), Morality Manipulation (Can Corrupt the soul of living beings and mechanical constructs), Homing Attack (Corruption land mines home on target), Astral Projection (Appeared as an image to Death through his corruption), Resurrection (Came back after death had killed him) Attack Potency: At least City level (Was somewhat able to match Death), Universe level via Environmental Destruction overtime with Corruption (If Death didn't stop it, Corruption is capable of destroying existence itself) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Death) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 to Class 25, likely Class K to Class M (Comparable if not superior to War) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Took hits from Death, was still able to fight even when his arm was cut off) Stamina: Very High (endured severe injures and still fought despite being in no state to fight) Range: Standard melee range with Absolution, higher with tentacles and other Corruption powers Standard Equipment: His axe Absolution, Tentacles of Corruption Intelligence: High (was the leader of the Nephilim, successfully corrupted several realms) Weaknesses: Can be reckless, Corruption is weak against powerful holy elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption Manipulation:' Absalom is able to use his new powers to corrupt realms such as the Forge Lands and Lostlight as well as powerful beings. *'Corruption Infusion:' After Absalom's corruption, his axe was infused with corruption as well, when he swings his axe he generates a bit of corruption in a certain area. *'Tentacles:' As Corruption, Absalom possesses several tentacles that are formed from Corruption and can each simultaneously, they can even carry heavy objects such as his axe for long distance attacks. *'Corruption Land Mines:' When Absalom smashes his axe to the ground, he produces land mines that target Death. *'Corruption Bindings:' Absalom strikes the ground and generate Corruption that when surfaces, binds his enemies, allowing Absalom to get close to attack them. Gallery File:Absol.png|Absoluiton, Absalom's weapon of choice File:Axeeee.jpg|Absalom using tentacle to swing his axe File:Absa.jpg|Absalom art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3